Darker shade of green
by Himlafrost
Summary: Xena's POV, after a night spent with Gabrielle.


**AN;** I didn't write this story with the intention to publish it, but I like how it turned out, so I decided to go ahead and publish it to see what others think. Which is my way of saying that all comments are welcome, even if you think this is crap, because afterall, it's through criticism we learn. I might have done some spelling and/or grammar mistakes, English isn't my mother tongue, and I hope you can keep that in mind.

I don't own the characters, I only use them for entertainment purposes.

The story is from Xena's point of view, thought I'd mention that because I haven't used any names in the story. And I should also mention, just in case anyone wonders, that yes, it is about Xena and Gabrielle.

I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**

* * *

**

**Darker shade of green**

I'm lying awake, watching you sleep so close to me, in my arms, our legs entwined. After hours of great sex, always such great, intense sex, and a lot of talking and kisses you fell asleep in my arms. And I'm still awake because I want to savor every moment I get to be this close to you, I want to remember it all, because I know that nights will come when I have to sleep alone. And those nights are so hard, on those nights my body aches for yours. The sensation of having you close to me is so addictive, because everything is always right when you're close. And you are beautiful in the moonlight, so beautiful it hurts.

I inhale your scent, take in all of your beauty, you are such a perfect creature, such a wonderful sensation, the only one I can imagine being with. And when you whimper a little in your sleep a smile play on my lips, because it's adorable and it melts my heart. I give in to you, give in to your being, because I know I could never resist you, never resist being close to you. And when I'm lying awake like this, watching the contours of your perfect body covered by the covers, my heart beats faster and stronger, and I sometimes think it will break because I hold so much love for you.

Mt life is different now, I am not the same person as I was before I met you. Because you helped me change, I'm not the same person I was before, and that is because of you. And it amazes me every day that you are still here, you've accepted my past, and that is the greatest gift. I was incomplete before I met you, but I didn't realize it. Meeting you was a revolution to me, you made me feel whole for the first time in my life. You make me complete, and I promise you; you are my present, and my future, and I will do my best to do everything right by you.

You deserve so much, you are the most beautiful being on this earth, both inside and out. And I would do anything for you, simply because I love you more than words can explain. You are everything that is good in this world, and I will make it my life's mission to make you happy, because you deserve to be happy.

I lean closer to you, plant small kisses on your neck before I place my lips softly upon yours, because I can't keep away from you, you are my drug, I want more of you, all the time. And I feel you smile against my lips, and I push my tongue in to your mouth, because what I need most right now is your love. And you respond to my kiss, I feel your tongue curl around mine, and it makes me feel alive. And I push my body in to yours, words aren't necessary, you know what I need, and you are ready to give it to me, because you know me, because you love me.

And my hands dance eagerly over your body, stroking caressing, scratching, my desire for you greater than any force on earth. And I spread your legs with my thigh and feel your wetness as I begin to slowly move it against your core. And I reap the reward when you moan into my mouth, I feel the vibrations against my lips, and your moan is buried somewhere deep in my chest. And I feed off of it.

Then I move my hand between our bodies, and I find your wet folds, running my fingers along them, circling your clit and making you moan again. And you're getting eager, your rocking your hips against my hand, your body is begging me for more. I give it to you as I plunge two fingers deep inside you, and your reaction is instant as you moan into my mouth again. And I slowly fuck you, you're rocking your hips against my hand, eagerly, but I'm moving slowly, teasing you, because I love teasing you. I love the darker shade of green your eyes get when you're aroused, the way your body quivers under my touch and your hips move against me. And I bury my face in your neck, inhale your scent, bite down on your delicate skin, then smooth it with my tongue. I'm rewarded when you whimper, moan and pant close to my ear, and it sends shivers down my spine, make the hair in my neck stand, there is no sound like it. I'm flying, this is what my life is about; pleasing you, loving you, doing everything and anything for you.

I keep moving slowly, passionately loving you, teasing you, pleasing you, and you are getting closer to climax, you're trembling hard, and I decide that it's time to give you that release and curl my fingers towards myself and press my palm against your clit. I watch your face closely as I do this, your eyes are closed and you're biting down hard on your lower lip, your breathing rapid, small moans escaping your lips. Then you open your eyes and I lock your gaze in mine and that's all it takes, I feel your muscles contract around my fingers, and you arch your back as you come, with a loud moan. I keep caressing you until your body falls back on to the bedroll. And you mouth my name soundlessly before I seize your lips with my own and kiss you passionately.

And I'm still amazed that you have chosen me, and I feel like the luckiest person alive. There are no words that can describe how much I love you.


End file.
